Dr. Julius No (Joseph Wiseman)
Dr. Julius No is a nuclear scientist who used his knowledge and wealth to threaten a U.S. rocket launch. He was ultimately thwarted by James Bond. Julius No was portrayed by Joseph Wiseman in the 1962 film Dr. No. He was the first main villain in the James Bond film series. Film biography Dr. No is a brilliant scientist with an implied Napoleon complex, a self-described "unwanted child of a German missionary and a Chinese girl of a good family". He later "became treasurer of the most powerful criminal society in China", in this case, the Tongs. He then "escaped to America with $10,000,000" of Tong gold bullion. He specialized in atomic energy, which cost him both of his hands, which were replaced with crude bionic ones that were made out of either iron or steel. No's metal hands apparently had great strength (he could crush a stone figurine into powder), but were seriously lacking in manual dexterity. He offered his skills and expertise to the Americans and Soviets, but was rejected. To get revenge, No joined the villainous organization SPECTRE and relocated to his island in Crab Key, Jamaica. No is first heard speaking to Professor Dent, angry over his failure to kill Bond. He gives Dent a venomous spider. No is not physically seen until the end of the movie where Bond and Honey Ryder have dinner with No and appears before that when he answers Bond's question about his minnows that look like whales. During that dinner, Bond constantly insult No and his plan. No gets angry and when Bond asks Honey to leave the room, his guards apprehend her. No leaves the dinner table and has Bond put in a cell. No then prepares to shut down another missile. Bond escaped captivity and disguised himself as a worker in a hazmat suit. No, mistaked him for Chang, another worker. When Bond wrecked havoc by increasing the radiation level of the water, No realized too late that Bond had escaped. The two briefly fought on a sinking platform. Bond managed to climb back up, but No's metal hands weren't able to grab the bars and he was boiled alive in the radioactive coolant. Physical Appearance In the film, Dr. No appears as a slim, middle aged Caucasian man with slightly epicanthal eyes, due to his Chinese heritage. Closely shaven and his dark hair always neatly combed back, the well groomed Doctor dressed himself in equally well-tailored, cream colored Nehru suits. After the laboratory accident that destroyed his hands, Dr. No constructed a pair of black, cybernetic prosthetics to replace them. These new hands were strong enough to crush a metal figurine with ease, but proved to be extremely clumsy when Dr. No attempted to escape the radioactive pool. The novel however, provides a completely different depiction of the character. Henchmen Profile - Prof Dent (Anthony Dawson).png|Professor R. J. Dent|link=Prof. Dent (Anthony Dawson) Profile - Three Blind Mice.png|The Three Blind Mice|link=The Three Blind Mice Profile - Annabel Chung (Marguerite LeWars).png|Annabel Chung|link=Annabel Chung Profile - Miss Taro.png|Miss Taro|link=Miss Taro (Zena Marshall) Profile - Jones.png|Jones|link=Jones Profile - Sister Lily.png|Sister Lily (Yvonne Shima)|link=Sister Lily (Yvonne Shima) Profile - Sister Rose.png|Sister Rose (Michel Mok)|link=Sister Rose (Michel Mok) Changdrno.png|Chen|link=Chen Other appearances No also appeared in the video game GoldenEye: Rogue Agent, despite his death in the book and film, alongside fellow Bond enemies Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Auric Goldfinger, Francisco Scaramanga, and Xenia Onatopp. In the game, Xenia Onatopp works for Dr. No and he seems to possess a considerable army of well-equipped henchmen, as well as numerous tanks and helicopter gunships that resemble V-22 Ospreys. He also seems to have soldiers placed on countless rooftops and buildings in Hong Kong. No opposes Goldfinger in the plot, and No attempts to steal Goldfinger's powerful weapon, the OMEN, on multiple occassions. He was electrocuted by his own reactor in a fight with the rogue 00 agent, "GoldenEye". In the game, he was voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. He is also a multiplayer character in the video game From Russia with Love. He is playable in GoldenEye 2010's multiplayer mode. Oddly enough, the character model sports only one cybernetic hand (likely a reference to Dr. Strangelove). He makes a brief appearance in a 2012 Heineken beer commercial to promote the release of the twenty-fifth Bond film, Skyfall. Category:James Bond characters Category:Male characters Category:Film characters Category:Dr. No characters Category:GoldenEye 007 (2010) multiplayer characters Category:007 Legends multiplayer characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:SPECTRE Agents Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Titular characters Category:Psychopaths